Don't Leave Me
by mxnstrous
Summary: Cerita pendek yang menceritakan tentang cinta Kim Taehyung kepada Jeon Jungkook, dan cinta Jeon Jungkook kepada Kim Taehyung. "Jangan bersedih karena laki-laki brengsek sepertiku. Andai aku dapat terlahir kembali di dunia ini, aku akan hidup dengan sehat dan mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati." -Kim Taehyung. [Oneshoot about VKOOK from BTS]


Tittle : Don't Leave Me

Author : Keisha Lee

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, School life, Angst

Length : Oneshoot

Main cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Jung Daehyun

A/N- Halo, Kei kembali dengan username baru! Hahaha.. kupikir bikin nickname yang mirip nama asliku ditambah dengan marga _Lee_ itu keren, dan aku sadar aku sering ganti username jadi aku yakin ini terakhir kalinya ganti username karena sudah pewe haha. Maaf atas FF Dark Kiss yang lama sekali updatenya, aku sebenarnya udah nulis FF itu sejak 3 tahun lalu sampai END. Cuma, aku bikinnya dalam bentung cerbung (cerita bersambung) yang castnya cowo x cewe dengan tokoh karangan dan kutulis di kertas. Sayangnya sejak kenaikan kelas tahun lalu, mbakku ga sengaja buang kertas-kertas itu T^T. Karena aku suka banget sama cerbungku itu jadi aku ketik ulang dengan ingatan sebisaku dan kujadiin FF . Moodku tentang Dark Kiss suka menghilang entah kemana, maafkan aku ya... aku mau ngetik yang terbaik aja buat reader-reader tercinta hahaha. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf aku ngeshare FF oneshoot ini dulu hehe..

 **happy reading**

 **.**

Ia dengan tenang membaca novel _fantasy_ tebal di perpustakaan sekolahnya, _Victory International School_. Laki-laki itu memang berwajah tampan, sangat malah. Tapi kau tak bisa menolak bahwa ia juga memiliki aura manis yang cukup memikat. Surai coklat natural dan kulit putih pucat menjadi nilai plus alami untuk penampilannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kemampuan vokalnya yang luar biasa, ia memang tampak sempurna. _Well,_ sayang dia lebih suka bergaul bersama buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan. Jeon Jungkook. Itu lah namanya.

Awalnya meskipun dirinya tampan, kaya, dan pintar, Jungkook bukanlah murid yang disukai di sekolahnya. Ia termasuk orang yang irit berbicara, dingin dan suka menyendiri. Tidak banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyukai sikap Jungkook. Mereka menganggap Jungkook hanyalah siswa pintar yang kaya namun dingin dan juga kasar. Sampai rumor tentang ia dan Kim Taehyung berpacaran mulai menyebar. Kim Taehyung adalah _a_ _ce_ dari tim basket sekolah yang membuat namanya terkenal hampir di seluruh _Junior & High School _di Seoul. Sejak itu, tatapan dan kalimat sinis dari murid-murid lain mulai dilontarkan padanya, bahkan secara terang-terangan. _Well, setidaknya Jungkook dan Taehyung benar-benar berpacaran._

Tidak hanya karena murid lain yang cemburu tapi juga karena mereka yang menyindir masa lalu Taehyung. Mantan-mantan kekasih Taehyung sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi dengan jari. Sejak kematian ibunya, Taehyung benar-benar menjalani hari-hari yang berat. Ayahnya akan pulang kerja dengan keadaan mabuk, perusahannya hampir bangkrut, dan hutang mulai menumpuk. Taehyung akan disiksa ayahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Taehyung yang polos saat itu masih duduk di kelas 5 _Elemantary School_ terpengaruhi oleh kakak kelasnya untuk mengonsumsi obat-obat terlarang dan merokok tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya . Tentu saja itu memberi efek yang sangat buruk untuk tubuh Taehyung yang masih belia. Ia mulai bangkit dari siksaan ayahnya saat mulai memasuki _Junior High School_ dan ayahnya akhirnya sadar atas perilaku buruk yang telah ia lakukan pada anak semata wayangnya.

Ayah Taehyung akhirnya berhenti mabuk dan untuk menghindari dirinya menyakiti Taehyung, ia akan menghindar dan berfokus pada perusahaannya. Keuangan keluarganya kembali stabil. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung, ia merasa masih kesepian dan hatinya terasa kosong. Ia pun mengalami kesulitan menghentikan kebiasaannya untuk mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang. _S_ etidaknya itu berlangsung sampai Jungkook mulai memasuki kehidupannya.

Saat itu Taehyung berada di _Senior High_ tingkat pertama, sedangkan Jungkook masuk menjadi anak baru tingkat 3 _Junior High_ di pertengahan semester 1. Bisa dikatakan Jungkook jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang awalnya merasa kesal dengan keberadaan Jungkook, namun lambat laun ia luluh dan menyadari bahwa Jungkook lah orang pertama yang dapat membuat Taehyung tertawa lepas dan tersenyum tulus semenjak kematian ibunya. Dan Jungkook juga yang membuatnya dapat melupakan obat-obatan terlarang itu. Entahlah, yang jelas Jungkook itu sangat berharga untuk Taehyung. Jungkook yang dingin akan bersikap manis dan peduli hanya untuk Taehyung.

Kini Jungkook duduk di tingkat kedua _Senior High_. Baginya, Taehyung adalah pewarna di kehidupan kelabunya. Jungkook memiliki orangtua yang selalu bekerja terlalu keras. Jungkook bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyantap makan malam bersama orangtuanya di meja makan. Mereka selalu berpergian ke luar kota maupun luar negeri sejak Jungkook kecil dan melimpahkan banyak harta untuk Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook? Kini ia mulai lelah menghamburkan uang orangtuanya secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka, namun masih belum membuahkan hasil.

Saat pertama kali bertemu Taehyung, ia merasakan hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. **Suka** kah? **Cinta** kah? Entahlah, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya. Di hadapan Taehyung, ia akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Walau Taehyung sangat cuek dan dingin padanya saat awal-awal bertemu, ia tidak merasa kesal atau pun kecewa. Jungkook pikir walau perasaannya tidak akan terbalas oleh Taehyung, ia tidak akan mengurangi rasa sukanya dan akan selalu menikmati debaran-debaran keras jantungnya tiap ia bertatapan atau pun berada di dekat Taehyung. Sampai saat pertama kalinya Jungkook memergoki Taehyung yang berniat untuk menelan beberapa obat-obatan dan terdapat sebatang rokok terbakar di tangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa kecewa, marah, dan sedih pada saat yang sama pada Taehyung. Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menampar Taehyung dan menginjak rokok serta obat-obat yang tadinya ada di tangan Taehyung sampai hancur. Saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Taehyung tertegun melihat cinta tulus dan kepedulian yang besar di mata Jungkook. Seakan-akan Jungkook dapat menunjukan betapa kecewa dan marahnya ia namun didasari oleh kasih sayang yang mengingatkan Taehyung pada mendiang ibunya. Air mata Taehyung keluar begitu saja mengkhianati niatnya untuk menjadi tegar. Perlahan jari Jungkook terangkat untuk mengusap air mata di pipi Taehyung. Hatinya sakit melihat Taehyung begitu hancur.

Dengan sedikit bergetar Jungkook berjinjit memeluk leher Taehyung dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung dan Jungkook merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut mereka hanya karena sensasi ciuman sederhana yang terasa begitu hangat. Taehyung pun dengan penuh harap membuka pintu hatinya untuk Jungkook.

.

"Hoy, Jeon Jungkook!" Sapa Jimin dengan suara yang dikecilkan mengingat keberadaannya di perpustakaan yang memiliki guru pengawas galak yang cukup ditakuti.

"Hmm" Jungkook tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari novel di tangannya.

"Dingin sekali jawabanmu. Huh kau bahkan tidak menjawab, fokus sekali dengan bukumu itu" gerutu Jimin yang tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Jungkook.

"Hufftt.. itu pacarmu sedang menunggu di kantin."

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia seharusnya sedang latihan untuk pertandingan minggu depan?"

"Tidak tau. Dia pucat sekali hari ini, temui saja mungkin dia sedang sakit."

"Baiklah terimakasih Jimin" ucap Jungkook sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jimin.

.

.

" _Hyung_..." Jungkook memanggil Taehyung pelan. Ia merasa begitu was-was melihat wajah Taehyung begitu pucat.

"Jungkook-ah, duduk sini" Taehyung tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jungkook. Tangannya menarik Jungkook pelan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Kau sakit? Sudah minum obat? Kenapa hyung di sini? Seharusnya kan masih latihan untuk pertandingan minggu depan?" Jungkook menempelkan tangannya di dahi Taehyung untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Dahinya berkerut saat merasakan hangat di tangannya.

"Hey... hey bertanyalah satu-satu." Bisik Taehyung pelan sambil menggenggam dan mengecup punggung tangan Jungkook.

Pipi Jungkook memerah.

"Y-YA habisnya a-aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu!"

Melihat kegugupan Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap pelan dagu Jungkook.

"Dengar, aku baik-baik aja kok. Hanya sedikit kelelahan. Aku berada di sini karena ingin bertemu denganmu… Aku merindukanmu sayang. Memang aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan kekasihku?"

"Aku juga sangat **tidak** merindukanmu _hyung_ hihi.. mau kupeluk?" Jungkook tersenyum jahil sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan sambil menyambut pelukan hangat kekasihnya, berharap ia dapat menghentikan waktu dan menikmati saat-saat berharganya bersama Jungkook selamanya.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan canda dan tawa walau mereka tau begitu banyak murid-murid yang menatap tidak suka terhadap mereka. Terhadap Jungkook lebih tepatnya. Orang-orang menganggap Jungkook hanya berencana untuk menyakiti hati Taehyung. Setidaknya hanya sahabat-sahabat Taehyung yang dapat mengerti hubungan mereka, seperti Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, dan Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook,

"Taehyung-ah" laki-laki itu menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"Kau datang, _hyung_." Taehyung terlihat akrab dengan laki-laki itu, sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam sambil menunggu Taehyung mengenalkan laki-laki itu padanya.

"Kook, kenalkan dia sepupuku namanya Jung Daehyun. Dia sepupuku dan dia yang melatih timku saat di luar sekolah" Ucap Taehyung memperkenalkan.

"Halo, Jungkook-ssi. Taehyung sering bercerita tentangmu padaku" Daehyun tersenyum ramah pada Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Semoga si Taehyung jelek ini tidak membicarakan aib-aibku." Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat senyum jahil Jungkook.

Daehyun adalah orang yang ramah dan juga humoris, Jungkook bahkan tidak sekalipun berpikir untuk bersikap dingin padanya. Hal yang jarang terjadi. Dalam hati, Taehyung bersyukur dapat melihat kekasihnya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama sepupunya itu. Ia takut dengan takdir yang sebentar lagi akan mengambil kebahagiaannya itu.

.

.

 **oOo**

 **"Tapi dok** **...** **apa tidak ada kesempatan bagi saya untuk bertahan 1 minggu lagi saja** **?** **!"**

 **"Maafkan saya.. penyakit** **anda** **sudah menyebar** **hampir ke beberapa organ-organ penting di tubuh anda** **.** **Anda terlalu terlambat untuk melakukan pengobatan. Tapi** **kami** **akan tetap bekerja keras** **, masih ada kemungkinan anda akan selamat melewati masa kritis ini** **."**

 **Aku** **menangis** **,** **padahal aku sudah berjanji pada** _ **eomma**_ **di surga kalau aku tidak akan menangis lagi.** **Maafkan Taehyung,** _ **eomma**_ **.**

 **Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hatiku sakit. Hanya 1 hal yang memenuhi** **pikiranku** **saat ini.** **Jeon Jungkook** **. Dia adalah orang yang paling kucintai di hidupku ini** **, ialah segalanya bagiku** **. Mungkin jika dia tidak muncul 2 tahun yang lalu di hadapanku dan tidak membuatku** **membuka hati untuknya** **, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Karena dia lah aku bisa** **bertahan** **sampai sekarang.**

 **Aku** **gemar mengonsumsi narkoba dan minuman keras sejak kematian** _ **eomma**_ **.** _ **Appa**_ **?** **Sejak ia sadar dan berhenti untuk mabuk dan memukuliku,** **ia sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya.** **Jungkook lah yang mengembalikanku seperti semula, ia lah yang menguatkanku** **.** **Awal-awal aku bertemu dengannya, ia begitu ramah padaku. Hanya padaku, ia akan berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan irit berbicara pada orang lain** **.** **Tentu aku menganggap ia hanya terobsesi padaku karena wajah, harta, dan popularitasku seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya maka aku tidak pernah menanggapi dengan serius sikapnya padaku.** **Namun ia t** **idak seperti orang lain yang menganggap aku orang gila karena keadaanku. Dia merubah pola kehidupanku.**

 **Aku mencintainya, sangat.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, _appa_! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan sangat mencintainya!" Jungkook sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, kepalanya seakan-akan meledak sebentar lagi. Jadi inikah alasan orangtuanya tiba-tiba pulang dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama?

"Jungkook, dengarkanlah _appa_.. Kali ini saja. Ini demi kebaikanmu nak!"

" _Appa, eomma_! sekali lagi aku tekankan, AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN!"

BRAK

Jungkook membanting pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Hatinya terasa begitu perih, setelah sekian lama akhirnya kelurganya berkumpul dan menikmati makan malam bersama. Namun ternyata mereka memiliki tujuan dibalik kebaikan mereka hari ini. Saat ini ia sangat menginginkan Taehyungnya, ia rindu pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook terus menangis dan menggumamkan nama Taehyung sampai tak terasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya dan ia pun tertidur.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

Kemana sih Taehyung? Semenjak makan malam 2 minggu yang lalu bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_ , aku belum bertemu dengannya sama sekali. Huhh… kemana sih laki-laki itu? Aku sudah bertanya kepada teman-teman dekatnya termasuk Daehyun hyung, tapi tidak ada yang tau tentang keberadaannya. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku?

Aku berjalan ke rumah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara kesal, sedih, rindu, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ternyata orangtua Jungkook sudah berkumpul dengan keluarga dari laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Kau sudah datang Jungkook-ah. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya kan? Dialah calon suamimu nanti." Ayah Jungkook tersenyum ramah melihat putra manisnya akhirnya pulang.

Ibu Jungkook mengampirinya dan membawa Jungkook untuk duduk di kursinya, "Kemarilah, kami sedang merencanakan proses pertunangan kalian."

Jungkook hanya sanggup menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Pikirannya terasa begitu kacau, ia terkejut bukan main melihat calon tunangannya. Ia tidak percaya kalau orang yang akan dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya adalah sepupu dari kekasihnya sendiri, Jung Daehyun.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, Taehyung hilang entah kemana tanpa kabar, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia sangat mengerti keadaan dan pemikiran orangtuanya sekarang, mereka akan melakukan apapun sampai pernikahan itu terjadi.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **2 years after**

Jungkook dan Daehyun mengucapkan janji suci di sebuah altar gereja yang begitu megah. Daehyun bahagia karena akhirnya ia dapat menikah dengan pujaan hati yang sangat ia cintai. Ya, Daehyun sudah sangat lama mencintai Jungkook. Sejak pertama kali Taehyung bercerita padanya bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Jungkook dan menjelaskan alasan dirinya berubah kembali menjadi seperti semula. Daehyun diam-diam jatuh hati pada Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga di antara hubungan mereka. Ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya.

Sampai saat ini, Jungkook masih tidak tau tentang keadaan Taehyung sebenarnya. Ia hanya pasrah dengan takdir yang ada di depan matanya ini. Setelah acara pernikahannya selesai, Daehyun dan Jungkook pun bergegas ke apartemen baru mereka yang dibeli oleh orangtua Jungkook. Jungkook terduduk lemas di pinggir kasur. Ia merasa lelah, hari ini terasa begitu panjang.

Daehyun menghampiri Jungkook yang terduduk begitu lesu dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. Daehyun menekuk sebelah kakinya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, kau lelah?" Jemari Daehyun terangkat untuk mengusap pelan pipi hangat Jungkook. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Daehyun menatapnya dengan teduh. Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Ada surat untukmu. Bacalah pelan-pelan" Daehyun menyodorkan kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang ada di genggamannya pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook menangis dalam diam membaca surat di tangannya. Daehyun yang ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Jungkook pun merasa bersalah dan khawatir. Ia dengan perlahan menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan pujaan hatinya terisak di bahunya.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai Jungkook-ah** **!** **Bagaimana** **kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja ya.** **Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu ya? Maafkan aku.**

 **Kau tau, aku sangaaaaat mencintaimu. Aku tau kau pasti heran karena kau sampai sekarang tidak bisa menemukan keberadaanku. Tenanglah… aku kini sudah berada bersama** ** _eomma_** **di** **surga.**

 **Terimakasih banyak atas 3 tahun penuh kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Kau berarti segalanya bagiku, Kook-ah. Jangan bersedih karena laki-laki brengsek sepertiku. Andai aku dapat terlahir kembali di dunia ini, aku akan hidup dengan sehat dan mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Terimakasih telah menjadi terang dalam hidupku yang begitu kelam ini. Maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini, aku ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa memikirkan aku yang sangat buruk ini.**

 **Aku harap kau bahagia hidup dengan** **Daehyun** **. Ia adalah pria yang** **sangat** **baik** **, ia memiliki perasaan yang tulus padamu** **. Semoga dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat kalian memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kau pasti heran karena ini bisa terjadi padaku. Kau ingat masa laluku yang sangat suram? Mungkin karena itu lah aku menjadi seperti ini. Kanker** **bodoh itu menyerangku** **.** **Dokter bilang aku memiliki kemungkinan untuk selamat, tapi Tuhan ingin lebih cepat memanggilku.**

 **Kau tau? Aku lah yang menyuruh** **Daehyun** **untuk me** **lamarmu** **dan mem** **ohon** **orangtuamu untuk menjodohkan** **kalian** **dan tidak menceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku mohon padamu, jangan membenci** **Daehyun** **dan** **orangtuamu karena telah menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu.** **Mereka hanya melakukan permohonan terakhirku. Jika ingin marah, marahlah padaku., bencilah aku.**

 **Hiduplah bahagia dengan** **Daehyun** **.** _ **Lupakan aku si laki-laki brengsek ini**_ _ **.**_

 **Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook** **.**

 **-Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END


End file.
